Soulmates
by PrincessMophia
Summary: Lucy wrist watch is ticking down. Who will be her soulmate?- NaLu


_**Soulmates**_

 _ **Meeting him**_

* * *

15 minutes.

15 minutes until she would meet her soulmate.

Lucy glanced back down at her wristwatch, seeing the seconds tick down- quite slowly in her opinion.

The blonde remembered receiving her watch. It was a new requirement that everyone get one permanently by the age of 16. At first it fascinated her, seeing that she would meet her soulmate in a mere 4 years.

Her other friends would be meeting theirs in over 5. In fact, Lucy was the only one in her entire school that would meet their soulmate by the time she turned 20.

A blue haired girl sat beside her best friend, seeing her panicked expression when she looked down at her watch again.

13 minutes and 35 seconds.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, he'll be great!" The woman said encouragingly, bumping her shoulder lightly. Lucy sucked in a tight breath, nodding as she looked to the door of the small café of Fairy Tail.

"I hope so," She murmured, wiping her hands on her skirt. "I really hope so, Levy."

12 minutes and 9 seconds.

"Hey Mira! Lucy's soulmate is going to be here in like 10 minutes!" Levy called to the white haired barmaid, who had asked for updates.

"Waaah! I'm so excited for you Lucy!" Mira cheered happily, leaning her elbows on the bar in front of the blonde. "I remember when Laxus and I met. I think I was 24 while he was already 26!"

Lucy felt another spike of nervousness. That was right, age was only a number to these watches. Her soulmate could be years and years older than her.

10 minutes on the dot.

"Just 10 more minutes." The blonde whispered to herself, patting her cheeks lightly. "Levy, how much time do you have left on yours?" She asked, trying to keep herself busy.

The bluenette shrugged and looked to her watch, letting out a small sigh.

"3 years, 14 hours, 56 minutes and 23 seconds." She said, her thumb brushing across the top of the watch. "I get to be 23 when I meet my man. By then you'll be married and have little adorable ch-children" Levy suddenly started to tear up, throwing her arms around the girl.

"L-Lev-chan!" Lucy exclaimed, the girl wailing and hugging her tightly. She sighed and hugged the poor girl, giving her reassuring pats on the back.

She snuck another glance at her watch, sucking in a tight breath.

5 minutes and 48 seconds.

"Where did the time go?" She asked herself, anxiety beginning to overwhelm her. Levy wiped away her dramatic tears and grabbed her hand, looking at her watch.

"5 minutes!" She yelled, a few people yelling their blessings to her.

Mira and Levy stayed next to the blonde, now hearing small beeps every thirty seconds.

2 minutes and 12 seconds.

"Could I get some water, please?" She asked, Mira nodding and getting some water from the tap. Lucy's hands trembled as she lifted the glass to her lips, taking a sip of the cool water, willing it to calm her down.

 _Beep! 1 minute_.

Lucy stared at her watch, a million thoughts racing through her head. A large group of college boys entered the café, shouting random things as they pushed their way to a table.

The blonde felt incredibly lightheaded, hearing another beep. 30 seconds. Lucy stood abruptly from her chair, muttering something about needing air.

She walked quickly to the door, 15 seconds.

A shout was heard behind her and the next thing she knew, she had face planted on the floor, yelping in pain. 10 seconds.

"Oops, my bad!" She heard, a strong warm arm pulling her up. 5 seconds.

The woman shook her head as the arm remained around her waist, holding her gently. She looked into the eyes of a man with onyx eyes and pink hair, a grin stretching across his features as their watches went off simultaneously.

"Natsu Dragneel. You must be my soulmate!" He said with a chuckle, Lucy feeling her heart skip a beat at the low rumbling noise of his laugh. Her heart pounded against her chest as she giggled cutely.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you must be _my_ soulmate." She responded with her own cheeky grin.

"Damn, if I had known you were going to be _this_ gorgeous I would've dressed up." He said, a small pink hue rising on his cheeks.

"Naw, you look great." She answered, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "I love the hair."

The blonde suddenly squeaked as Natsu picked her up bridal style, his red cheeks making him resemble a tomato.

"Hey look! This right here is _mine!_ " He yelled triumphantly, tossing her up in the air and catching her easily. Lucy laughed loudly, hearing the college boys groan, her arms immediately going around his neck.

The male glanced down at the woman in his arms, already knowing that _this_ time, he would get it right. He never felt _this_ with…

Shaking his head, he set Lucy carefully back on the floor, taking her hand, feeling protective of her already.

Her smile already made him feel better, allowing her to pull him to the bar towards a crying blue haired girl.

"Hey, Lev-chan! This is my soulmate, Natsu!"

Yup. Everything was going to be great.

* * *

 **Yo.** **So I've always wanted to make one of these, seeing as a lot of authors already have. So here's my NaLu interpretation! I might think about making this into a series, depending on how y'all feel about it.**

 **I am not the original creator of this idea, I just saw it on Tumblr once, and then saw everyone doing stuff with it... I felt left out, so I did it!**

 **Anywho, have a spectacular day/afternoon/night!**

 **Until next time my loves!**


End file.
